


Mine

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Infantilism, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: little scenarios of an everyday life of daddy jaebum and baby boy jackson.- daddy kink- ddlb- ageplay- little!jackson- daddy!jaebum- consensual sex*read the intro for a small explanation if you dont know what ddlb or ageplay is*--(what am i even doing anymore? I'm really out here exposing how kinky I am smh.)





	1. 000 // intro

Okay before we get started welcome to more jackbum! I'll be explaining some things here so if you're confused keep reading

 

 

**-     DDLB**  
          _- _DDLB stands for: daddy dom/little boy_  
 _- _It is a_   _sexual or nonsexual relationship between two men in which the little (the submissive) is usually wanting attention from the daddy (the dom). This kind of relationship often includes things like punishment, stuffed animals, sippy cups, pacifiers, baby bottles, toys (not the sexual toys) and in_   _some relationships, if preferred, diapers.__ _  
 _\- ddlb is_ _ **NOT**_ _a pedophilic relationship, just a form of BDSM___

 

 

**-     AGEPLAY**  
          _\- age play is where, in a relationship, there is someone who acts in a mindset as someone younger (sometimes, although rarely, older) than they are._  
_\- it is a form of roleplaying (kind of) in which a person acts or treats another as if they were a different age._  
_\- Ageplay is roleplaying between adults, and involves consent from all parties. Ageplay can be sexual or non-sexual, it all depends on what people agree to within their relationship._  
_\- age play is also_ _ **NOT**_ _pedophilia, it is something consensual between adults._

 

 

**-     CONSENSUAL SEX**  
_\- ageplay and ddlb relationships can be sexual or non sexual._  
_\- it absolutely does not have to be sexual, but it can be if both people consent to it._  
_\- it can range from being mildly sexual to very sexual, it all just depends on the pair._

 

 

**-     What Will Be Used Here**  
          _\- ddlb/ageplay_  
_\- daddy jaebum_  
_\- little jackson_

 

 

**Jackson won't use diapers, but he will use stuff like sippy cups, pacifiers, have stuffies and toys and talk in third person.**

**This is me being a sucker for jaedaddy and baby boy jackson, join me if you want.**

**If you aren't comfortable reading this, don't read it. And don't send hate, i warned y'all.**


	2. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: these are all just random little 500 words long scenarios that probably don't make any sense tbh lol. sbould i continue? idk

Monday mornings were always a bit uneventful but always sort of loud at first for both Jaebum and Jackson.

Jaebum would wake up a little over 10am with an energetic but still sleepy Jackson poking at his face with small giggles as he sat straddling Jaebum's waist.

Jackson always loved waking daddy up, fingers poking at Jaebum's chest and pulling at his hair until the man was shuffling awake and grabbing his wrist to stop his actions. The morning sun was always blinding when it was out, Jaebum frowning at the window unhappily as he wished for it to go away while Jackson giggled and patted his cheeks with a grin on his face.

"Daddy, up! Want hungry, please?" Jaebum's heart probably melts at the words, his baby's face lighting up the whole room and outshining the sun as he smiles down at him.

"Of course, daddy can't have a hungry baby now can he?" Jackson frowns at his question with a shake of his head.

"Uh-uh! or mister tummy will make scary noises because he sad!" Jaebum gasps softly and sits up while pulling his boy closer to him from where he's on his lap, smacking a kiss onto his cheek and placing a hand on his stomach.

"Now that's not okay! Mister tummy should never be upset, hm?" Jaebum pats at his tummy gently and Jackson shakes his head with a noise of agreement.

"Course not, 's why sseuni needs hungry _now,_ daddy!"

"How little is sseuni today, darling?" Jaebum always asks before they get up for breakfast holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers. (*1)

"Four, not too many baby today! Only small tiny baby maybe daddy." Jackson reaches out and grabs onto Jaebum's hand, bringing it up to his lips and sucking his daddy's thumb into his mouth.

"Not now, sugar cube, we need to get up."

"Baby is _not_ square, daddy." Jackson replies around his thumb, saliva running down Jaebum's palm as he chews on it softly enough to not hurt.

"Mister tummy is hungry right?" Jaebum raises an eyebrow at him and Jackson blinks at him without answering him. "Be a good boy, love." His thumb is immediately released then with a small pop that makes him smile, "up now."

"Want yummy snow cereal," Jaebum wipes his hand on his boxers and hums with a nod.

"Of course, baby always gets what baby wants and if baby wants frosted mini wheats then baby gets frosted mini wheats, hm?"

"Because daddy loves baby! And cause sseuni is good bestest baby, 's why he gets snow cereal!"

Jaebum is so in love it hurts, he realizes as he guides Jackson off the bed and tugs him to the bathroom to brush their teeth, hand patting his boy's bottom as he whines about having to do it himself.

Of course Jaebum ends up brushing his teeth for him after he pouts and crosses his arms with a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1) -- they have a system that involves 1-10. jaebum asks how little jackson is; 1 being very little and 10 is not very little or not little at all. jackson said 4 so he was somewhere closer to being very little hence his speaking.


	3. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: they're still famous in this so jaiwjej. i was in a soft mood and i remembered jackson dropping his ice cream. bye

"Daddy?" Jaebum's focus immediately strays to where Jackson's voice came from, eyebrows raising when he sees him holding his shoes in one hand and Jaebum's in the other as he makes his way from the hallway to stand in front of him.

"What are you doing, honeybun?" Jaebum takes the shoes from him and places them on the ground and then tugs Jackson until he's got him between his legs where he's sat on the couch.

"Want ice cream, daddy and baby go buy." Jackson places both his hands on Jaebum's face, squeezing his cheeks and giggling as Jaebum puckers his lips and makes a loud kissing sound.

"I see. Hm, baby was a good boy today, I suppose he deserves a treat, right?"

"Jackson will be good after buy ice cream too, promises!" Jaebum smiles widely with a soft noise.

"Are you still at 7 baby? Or did your number change?" Jaebum reaches out to tug the zipper of Jackson's jeans up and do up the button, only then realizing Jackson had exchanged his dinosaur pajamas for his jeans and a dark blue long sleeve.

"Still 7, but maybe will change after come home. Baby thinks will be more baby when has to go night night." His hand comes up and he sticks his thumb into his mouth while Jaebum fixes his clothes, and Jaebum nods with a smile.

"Alrught, sseuni will have to act like a big boy when we go for ice cream alright? Can baby do that for daddy?" Jaebum hated when he had to ask Jackson to not act so little when they went out, but he didn't want a repeat of the time he almost fought someone after they said something rude to his boy.

"Can! Daddy is handsome man that takes sseuni for ice cream so baby will be good!"

"What a sweet boy," Jaebum coos and tugs him down until he can place a kiss on his lips, just a quick peck that leaves Jackson giggling and fidgety.

"Can put shoes on for Jackson, daddy,?" He tilts his head and Jaebum nods and tells him to sit, grabbing his shoes and tugging his feet onto his lap. He laughs soft and fond when he tugs on Jackson's socks, crooked and put on messily before he's putting his shoes on for him, tying his laces and then patting his leg to let him know he was done. "Daddy put shoes on too, cannot go footless to ice cream!"

" _Barefoot,_ sugar cube, not footless. But either way, you're right." Jackson grins at that and puckers his lips for Jaebum to kiss again.

"Can wear daddy's jacket to ice cream?" He asks with a little wiggle when Jaebum does peck his lips again.

"Of course, but remember what daddy says everytime we go out and baby is little?" Jaebum questions with a soft caress to his baby's cheek and a soft pat to his head when he nods.

"Not talk to persons with cameras if ask baby questions because if talk to then sseuni will get _in trouble_ with daddy and baby does not want." Jackson nods after he finishes and Jaebum nods back as he puts on his own shoes and then ushers Jackson towards the front door.

"That's right, what a smart boy." Jaebum helps him into his sweater and then opens the door with a smile. "Now, let's go get baby's treat."

"Jaebummie is nice _hyung."_ Jaebum laughs and places one last kiss on Jackson's temple and pushes him gently in the direction of the elevator.

 


	4. 003

Jaebum knew the exact moment Jackson had to be put down for a nap, he always got fussy and clingy when he wanted to be taken to bed.

"Sseunie wants night night." His sleep slurred words dragged jaebums attention from where he had been carefully wiping his baby's face with a wet wipe and made him nod slowly.

"In a minute, honey bee, daddy just has to finish wiping your face. You made a mess of your ice cream." Jaebum smiles at him and Jackson huffs with a soft blink as he lets him keep wiping him up.

"Baby is _tired_ daddy. Want night night _now._ "

"Grumpy little boys don't get to go night night with their daddy if they're being brats, you know?" Jaebum watches how his lips form a pout and he quickly leans in to peck them.

"Daddy can not have kissy from Sseunie ever if not go night night _now._ " Jackson brings his hand up to cover his own mouth and Jaebum sighs with a nod.

"Okay, no more kisses." Jackson frowns while still covering his mouth and Jaebum pats his thigh. "Up you get, lets get you changed back into your jammies and get you to bed. Grumpy baby is a naughty baby."

"Baby not naughty, daddy!" Jackson finally whines and leans his entire weight into Jaebum's body as he rubs his face against his chest. "Baby just want night night."

"Hm, and what did daddy say?"

"Can have night night after clean, but sseunie not waiting." He whines again and looks up at Jaebum while puckering his lips. "Can have more kissy now, daddy Bummie."

"I think," Jaebum raises a brow at him and leans in to kiss his forehead instead of his puckered lips. "I think we need to get you into bed."

"No kiss for baby?" He whines and sniffles against Jaebum's chest again.

"You can have a kiss when you're in bed in your night clothes."

Just as he knew it would, that's what makes Jackson finally start walking towards their bedroom, hand grasping Jaebum's and pulling him along.

"Have sippy?"

"Your sippy cup?" Jaebum questions while he grabs the discarded pajamas Jackson had dumped on the bed when he'd changed to go out for ice cream.

"Yes please, daddy."

"Alright." He smiles and starts pulling off his baby's clothes, huffing in laughter when Jackson giggles as he pulls his shirts over his head.

"Want milk for night night," Jaebum nods along to his words and Jackson beams at him. "And want daddy go sleepy with sseunie! And want kiss 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 when go sleepy!"

"How many ever you want, baby doll."

"Sseunie love daddy." Jaebum's heart melts at the sighed words and he smiles with a nod.

"Daddy loves his baby too."


	5. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaiwjsjs idk what this is

"Baby does not want, daddy!" Jackson's petulant scream is muffled under all the blankets he's buried under and Jaebum sighs.

"Jackson, please be a good boy." He's been repeating the same words and pleading with the younger for what seems like hours and he isn't getting _anywhere._

"Said _no_! Daddy is _stupid_ because does not understand sseunie say _no._ "

"Jackson!" Jaebum snaps furiously, hand reaching for the bed sheets and pulling them away harshly enough that they're tugged out of jacksons hands. "That's enough, get up."

" _No._ " It's still said with a huff but it sounds softer and hesitant.

"Daddy said _get up._ _Now."_ Jaebum's hand comes down in a soft slap against Jackson's calf and the younger whimpers and curls into himself with a sniffle. "I'm not repeating myself, baby."

"Sseunie is sorry, daddy." He whines and shuffles to sit up with an arm wrapped around one of the many stuffed animals on the bed. "Baby did not mean to say bad word to daddy."

"Sseunie _did_ mean to, so now get up and get dressed or we'll be even later than we already will be." Jaebum waits for him to stand up slowly, watching as he sniffles some more and wipes at his eyes with a clenched fist, his stuffie falling onto the bed gently.

"Daddy will not punish baby?" Jackson's voice is small and hopeful, but Jaebum huffs.

"Of course i am, but later when we get home. We dont have time now." Well that and Jaebum knows if he spanks him he'll get even littler, past experiences reminding him to wait.

"Daddy will not hit ssunies bottom hard? Will be nice to baby?" Jaebum hums without saying anything and begins undressing him quickly, pulling his sleepshirt over his head and putting him in a clean white button up. He does the same for his pants, tugs them down along with the soft mint green underwear and switches them for some white boxer briefs and black dress pants.

"Sit." He guides him to sit on the bed and then puts on his socks and shoes for him, tying the laces and then sighing. "There we go. Grab your big boy stuff, sugar cube."

The petname seems to make Jackson smile brightly now, replacing the frown he'd been wearing and Jaebum presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Baby is still sorry daddy Bummie. Will not say no to spankies when go night night." Jaebum cant help but smile softly at him and press an even softer kiss to his lips until Jackson is whimpering and trying to tug him even closer.

"You're a good boy, baby. You're also a spoiled little boy though, and the mean word you called me hurt my feelings."

"Jackson will never _ever_ use bad word to daddy again." He cries and sniffles with his eyes beginning to water. "Daddy cannot hurt or sseunie will hurt too and baby do not like when daddy hurt."

"What a sweet boy. Daddy loves you, honey bee. Now lets go before we get there when everyone is gone."

"Do not want anyone there. So I can sit on daddy's lap and kiss Jaebummie hyung and be baby and not big boy." Jackson grips Jaebum's hand and Jaebum runs his fingers through the strands of his boys hair to comb it down some.

"Trust me baby doll, I'll find a way, time and place to kiss you."

"Good. Jackson loves daddy's kisses."

"Who loves who's kisses?"

" _I_ love Jaebum _hyungs_ kisses." He pouts and giggles when Jaebum tickles him.

"Good boy, Jackson."


	6. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: rip im out of ideas for this. got any?

Jaebum always found the way jackson ate his fruit endearing. His hands messy with it as he smushed it and brought it to his mouth swinging his legs as he sat on one of the chairs in their kitchen, plate in fromt of him on the table as Jaebum watched him while he made them actual food to eat.

"Daddy?" Jaebum hums and casts him a glance as he spreads mayo on the bread in his hand.

"What is it, sugar cube?" Jackson extends his hand and Jaebum holds his sigh as he smiles and walks over to accept the fifth piece of apple the younger had offered him in the past three minutes.

"Yummy?" Jaebum nods and hums his agreement as he chews and Jackson beams at him and places a crushed piece of melon in his own mouth.

"Careful not to get too messy, hmm?" Jaebum carefully flips the meat on the frying pan as Jackson babbles at his fruit.

"Daddy want more?" Jackson holds out a grape and Jaebum shakes his head.

"Daddy had enough, thank you baby doll." It's only a few minutes later when Jaebum hears jackson call him again.

"Daddy?" He hums and Jackson whines. "Daddy, look at baby."

Jaebum looks at him and Jackson grins as he places a handful of grapes in his mouth, the juice dribbling down his chin. Jaebum can't help but grin back, huffing out a laugh as he goes to him and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"What a messy little boy." He doesn't bother cleaning him further as Jackson grabs some more fruit and crushes it with a giggle.

"Baby tummy hungry, daddy Bummie" Jaebum nods and accepts the crushed fruit thats placed against his lips.

"Almost done, sugar cube. Just a little longer and then we'll feed mr. tummy."

"Daddy? Baby can have more melon?" Jackson widens his eyes at him and Jaebum fake pouts and shakes his head.

"No more or you wont eat your food."

"Want food, Daddy."

Jackson pushes his plate of fruit away and stands up, heading over to where Jaebum is, standing beside him and watching how he makes their sandwiches, his face set in a small concentrated frown.

"Daddy make yummy food for baby all time." Jackson sighs and grins at him with amazement in his eyes.

"Well, only sometimes, honey bun. Daddy doesnt know how to make many things."

"Daddy knows how make everything baby likes, know everything important."

Jaebum breaks into laughter and places a kiss to Jackson's forehead.

"You're absolutely right, darling."

Jackson grins again, face messy again and hands sticky as he pokes Jaebum on the cheek, and Jaebum can only smile and take the meat out of the pan carefully as he hums along to whatever Jackson says next.

 


	7. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: yes hell o. there'll be a part 2 with fluff and Jaebum treating his baby like the prince he is.

Jackson was good at many things, to be more precise, he was good at knowing when he had to be big and allow Jaebum to soothingly bring him out of little space. It was a bit harder at first, for him to be able to control when he slipped in and when he resurfaced. It used to take Jaebum hours of soft talking and coaxing with gentle words for him to come back with hazy eyes, soft breathing and a displeased pout on his lips.

Nowadays it had gotten easier for him to slip in and out of his headspace. Jaebum wouldn't have to spend as long as he did at first, taking his time in doing what he knew would work best to soothe Jackson up and out of being little. He still took a while, more for the safety of the younger so he could be gentle instead of dragging him out of a headspace in which he was soft and warm and small. Jaebum did it because he felt the most comfortable doing it instead of just hurrying him up when he knows it could cause a breakdown or something equally as bad.

Jaebum also knew there were quite a few, a _lot_ of things that made Jackson slip into little space as well. if he were to count on his fingers, he'd run out of fingers to count on. Some things seemed fine at times and other would be an instant switch, sometimes a touch to a certain part of his body; his thighs, the back of his neck. Calling him certain things would sometimes have an effect as well; baby, sugar cube, sseunie, honey bee. There were many, many things that made him slip and Jaebum feels like an absolute idiot for not watching his words, what he was saying, especially in an interview that would be broadcasted and televised.

Everything was fine at first, they were joking and laughing while simultaneously trying to answer the questions too.

"Friends usually call each other or give each other nicknames; do you guys have any for each other? What do you guys calk each other when off camera?" The interviewer was a lady with a kind smile and patience for their loud behavior that laughed along with them. It was an innocent enough question and Jaebum couldn't help but reply honestly.

"Jackson is either baby or sugar cube." Mark looked shocked and a bit panicked for a split second before he was laughing and trying to divert attention off Jaebum's answer by nodding.

"Jackson is cute and does a lot aegyo sometimes so he's like a baby and he really likes sweet things so hence sugar cube." Jaebum doesnt really have time to think about anything before Jackson is giggling and pointing to Jaebum.

"Jaebum hyung is daddy."

Jaebum knows he's fucked up in the way that Jackson's thumb gravitates to his lips amd rests there as if he wants to suckle on it but he knows he can't.

"It's a joke between the members to call Jaebum the dad and Jinyoung the mom, it started since around our debut and has stuck with us for a while so we still do it." BamBam rushes to explain and he pats Jaebum's shoulders a little too harshly as if telling him he fucked up.

"Ah, the mom and dad of the group? I think it's a thing in other groups too isn't it?" She asks and Yugyeom nods, his leg bouncing and hands fidgeting with his shirt as he laughs.

"Yeah, other groups have a mom and dad of the group as well, the fans sometimes are the ones who start it but with us we did."

"Jaebum hyung sometimes acts more like a grandpa or an uncle instead of a dad though." Youngjae adds and Jinyoung laughs, hand covering his mouth and eyes crinkling at the corners.

Jaebum only notices some of whats going on around him, his attention mostly on Jackson who's sat beside him, hand on Jaebum's thigh as he looks at all the boys intently, eyes wide and curious.

"It was really a pleasure talking with you all today, would you like to say something to your fans before we end this?" It's only then that Jaebum zones back in, noticing they're ready for it to be over.

Jinyoung looks to Jaebum but then he starts talking instead, looking at Mark and then at Yugyeom, BamBam and Youngjae before he finishes his thanks to all the Igot7 around the world and nods and places a hand on Jaebum's shoulder.

"And a few words from leader?"

Jaebum just wants the damn interview to be over, so he grabs Jackson's hand and shakes it with a smile before he's letting it go and turning to look at the other members.

"We thank everyone, every single fan we have that gives us their love and support. We are here because of that and it doesn't matter if there are bad days, birds fly high amd even if it rains one day, just remember the next day the sun will shine and the bird will be able to spread it's wings amd fly higher. Thank you."

With that the interview ends and they're all being led to take a picture with the interviewer, posing and Jaebum can't help but look at Jackson and smile as the younger closes his eyes and smiles.

Then they're being led out of the building and into a car where Jaebum happily accepts being in the backseat instead of the passenger seat like always, he sits and then Jackson is climbing in after him and he's got the younger almost climbing onto his lap amd nuzzling against him, little sounds leaving him as he mumbles unintelligible things into Jaebum's chest.

When the car door closes after the last member gets in, BamBam, he shushes Jackson and places an apologetic kiss to the top of his head. "I'm sorry, darling boy. So sorry for making that happen."

Jackson doesn't say anything apart from looking up at him and blinking sleepily. He always did get tired after falling into his little space.

"Nap, daddy will take care of his boy and treat him extra special when we get home, hm?"

"Special." Jackson echoes with a soft smile and then hes snuggling firther into Jaebum and closing his eyes with a sigh.

 


End file.
